Imagine
by xXxLoveStainedWolfxXx
Summary: A collection of short KiGo fanfictions. Please expect the rating to change due to later chapters, for now it will remain T.
1. Sunday Morning

Title: Imagine you and I on a Sunday morning  
Genres: Romance/fluff  
Rating/Warning: T/none  
Word Count: 450  
Summary: Kim and Shego spend time in bed together early on a Sunday morning.

Ocher rays fell through the windows and covered the bed in a warm glow, announcing that the day had arrived and the time for sleep was soon about to be over. Shego scrunched her face up as the light pushed her from her dream and tried to force her awake. She shifted and rolled over, cuddling into the warmth that radiated from the girl beside her as she drifted back into slumber.

Kim smiled as she felt an arm wrap around her midsection and pull her close; she loved any type of affection she obtained from the older woman, even more so when she was half asleep and seemed to lack care of trying to be suave about it. She slid her legs up, tangling them with Shego's to let her know she was awake.

"Kiiiim." The green skinned woman whined when their legs became entwined. She squirmed slightly away from the red head and bundled up in the blankets, looking at her with accusing emerald eyes. "You have cold feet…"

A laugh bubbled from Kim's lips as she watched her lover barricade herself in the blankets. She found the action more cute than insulting, and tugged on the blankets to press her feet back against her legs. "Oh they are, are they? How about you warm them up then?" She teased, giggling louder when Shego's squirming turned into her rolling off the bed and onto the floor to get away.

Grumbling, Shego sat up at looked at the laughing red head. "Yuck it up, Princess…." She climbed back up into the bed, tossing the blanket at the other.

"You're adorable in the morning." Kim smiled. She waited until Shego laid back down before wrapping the blanket around herself then laying on top of her. Her body melded against the taller woman's, seeming to fill every curve and dip of her frame perfectly.

Scoffing, Shego ran her fingers through the messy red hair that was nuzzled under her chin. She enjoyed mornings like this, when she was able to wake up without the hassle of the alarm and lay in bed with the girl she adored. Her hands drifted from the unruly hair to settle on the thin waist of the Kim's.

"Am I going to get a massage or can I get something else?" Kim questioned, she sat up on her knees and smirked at Shego.

"No, but I'll kiss you instead." Shego leaned up and brushed her lips against Kim's, luring the girl back down on her. She pulled the blanket over the both of them then, shielding them from the sun and outside world while they kissed, caressed, and enjoyed each other before getting out of bed.

777

**Hello readers. I know I'm diverting from writing my other story, but I figure writing multiple short KiGo fics would put me in a better mood to actually write. The genres of the stories will change depending on my mood, so don't expect everything to be romance and smut, which means the ratings will also change as well. That being said, the stories themselves won't be connected and are basically random fics. I do hope you enjoy these whenever they're uploaded, which may be one or two a week since I can find inspiration to do these more easily. **

**xXxLoveStainedWolfxXx**


	2. Playground

Title: Imagine you and I at a playground  
Genres: Romance/Fluff  
Rating/Warning: K/None  
Word Count: 724  
Summary: Kim and Shego run around a playground together.

Kids flocked around Kim's feet, begging to play with the girl who was on television almost every night for her heroic deeds. A small brunet girl with a lisp grabbed her hand and tugged her to the swings. Years of babysitting gave Kim an edge in dealing with the desires of the children and she set about trying to play with the kids and make sure they were happy. She spent an hour running around the playground equipment, feeling much like a child herself in doing so.

"What are you doing, Princess…"

Kim looked down from the top of the slide she was on to see Shego looking up at her, her face contorted in a mix of curiosity, amusement, and envy. She grinned, sliding down to the bottom and bouncing quickly onto her feet to run over to the woman. "Hey, Shego." She greeted happily.

The mercenary's expression softened into a gentle smile as Kim stood in front of her. Her hair was messy and starting to frizz from the static that accumulated from the plastic slides and tunnels that covered the playground. She wasn't expecting to find the red head playing with a bunch of children when she came to pick her up. She pulled her over for a hug, nuzzling into the scarf that hung loosely around Kim's neck before letting her go. "So what possessed you to try and play here?" She asked when she pulled back.

"Well, Emma-" She pointed to the brunet girl who originally dragged her to the playground, "asked me to teach her how to cross the monkey bars, and I had fun so I just played around." She missed being a kid, not having to worry about anything but where she would play in the afternoon and avoiding cleaning her room. She unraveled the scarf and stuck it into the pocket of her jacket, making sure the pocket was closed before she grabbed Shego and dragged her up to one of the tunnels.

Shego was reluctant, but decided to give in to her girlfriend's whims and followed her inside. Moving around was a lot more difficult at her size and she kept bumping into Kim, only to apologize and giggle. Several of the children followed suit into the tunnel as well and soon both women were shoved out and down the slide that was connected to the end.

Rolling down the slide, Kim leapt up just in time to avoid Shego pushing her into the dirt and helped her stand as well. "Hey, can you push me on the swings?" She asked, mouth already curling into a pout.

"Yeah, sure." The raven haired woman said. She walked with Kim to the swings and waited until she was seated to start pushing her. She found the motion relaxing after a while, not noticing how high she was actually pushing the girl until she saw her jump out of the seat and do a flip. "Show off."

"You're it!" Came the high pitched cry of a young boy who lightly hit Kim's arm before dashing off. The kids who were around squealed in excitement and ran off before the girl was able to compute what was happening. When realization hit her, she grinned and started chasing the kids around, causing them to scream and laugh louder, doubling back after a few minutes and tagging Shego in her place.

Shego wasn't exactly used to kids, so she was a little less enthusiastic about chasing them around, but seeing Kim happy and having fun put her in the mood to play the game. She was soon laughing along with the children and other girl as the game of tag continued on. It was an unexpected way to spend her day, but something she felt like she could probably do again if able to.

They both ran around until the kids were called away by their parents, the adults each thanking them for keeping their children entertained for the afternoon. Night was coming in and the sky was dyed brilliant oranges, yellows, pinks, and purples as the sun was setting. Kim took the scarf out of her pocket and wrapped it back around her neck as she felt the air start to bite, then leaned into Shego's side as they walked home, talking about the afternoon they had playing outside.

777

Okay, there may be faster updating on this than I originally planned, but that's because I'm not writing a continous story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this small fic until the next time I write.

xXxLoveStainedWolfxXx


	3. Staring Contest

Imagine You and I During A Staring Contest

Genre: Romance/fluff

Rating: K

By now Shego's counted the freckles that dust Kim's cheeks and nose several times, she's made patterns, shapes, and even went as far as to see how many constellations adorned her.

Earlier, Kim said Shego could have whatever she wanted for an afternoon if she beat her in something. Cooking was too obvious, fighting too bruise inducing, so the pair decided on a staring contest. And for the past five minutes both had done a pretty decent job of keeping their eyes locked and open.

It was just so boring though.

A yawn tried to bubble up and out of the the pale green woman's mouth, causing her eyes to water and jaw to clench tightly as she forced it away. With a careful shake of her head, she made sure not to blink as she went back into her super focused mode.

"Getting bored yet, Shego?" Kim cooed innocently as she leaned forward. The former teen hero knew she wouldn't be able to keep up this contest much longer, her eyes hurt and she was desperately fighting back the urge to blink. Her lover might lose if she made a sudden loud noise or lunge, but the redhead pouted and just how... cheaty that sounded.

"I can go all day, Princess." The mercenary grinned. She waggled her eyebrows slightly, enjoying the grin that plastered itself on Kim's face as she did so.

This small act gave both women an idea on how to make the other lose. It wasn't cheating if the other laughed, right?

The two started making faces at one another, contorting their expressions in odd and rather hilarious ways. Giggles soon erupted between the two as they continued their playing, the staring contest quickly being forgotten as they just tried to make the other laugh now.

After several minutes of chortling at one another, Shego leaned forward, brushing her lips against Kim's in surrender. "I think you won that, Cupcake." She admitted.

The younger girl tangled her fingers into the curtain of ebony locks that draped over Shego's shoulders, pulling her deeper into the kiss. "How about a tie? I've got another idea." Kim whispered in a husky tone. She nibbled on her lover's bottom lip, sucking lightly on the flesh before releasing her completely and getting up from her spot at the table.

A blush painted itself on the girl's face, making her freckles stand out all the more as she walked into the bedroom. She peeked from behind the door with a shy smile. "Care to join me?"

Shego blinked, grinning broadly while getting up to join Kim in the bedroom.


End file.
